dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier vs Rex
Soldier vs Rex is ZackAttackX's one hundred and forty-eighth DBX. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Star Wars! Two prolific mercenaries meet on the battlefield! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Utapau Hanger 10 - Star Wars. "Alright men, our job's done and evac is on its way." Rex informed his two remaining clone troopers, Bandit and Hardwire. The two troopers lowered their weapons and sat down on the floor exhausted, but they then heard a screeching noise emanating from somewhere. "That you, Bandit?" Hardwire asked. Bandit shook his head. "I was gonna ask you that." he replied. The three troops then realised that the sound was coming from behind them and they quickly turned around to see a man in red, armed with a Rocket Launcher, soaring at them. "Screamin' eagles!" the Soldier screamed, firing two rockets at the clones, killing both Bandit and Hardwire and sending Rex back. "Bandit! Hardwire!" he cried out, shocked at the deaths of his brothers. He then drew his pistols and ducked behind a wall. "Damn buckethead." he said under his breath. "Alright then, come get some!" HERE WE GO! The clone captain fired away with his pistols, but the Soldier used a Rocket Jump to launch himself up to the overhead platforms. He then aimed his rocket launcher down towards Rex and fired a rocket down at him. Rex rolled out of cover and dashed for the slope leading up to the Soldier's position, laying down suppressing fire at the mercenary. Soldier pulled back and waited for Rex to climb up, and once the clone trooper reached the balcony, he fired a missile towards him. Rex anticipated this and fired several rounds from his pistols to destroy it. He then quickly threw a thermal detonator towards the Soldier, who quickly realised the danger. He fired a rocket in front of Rex to distract him and he quickly punted the grenade back towards Rex, jumping down towards the hanger landing bay. Rex also jumped down and the grenade exploded, destroying the catwalk. Rex landed by a setup of chairs and a table, and he quickly flipped the table over and ducked behind it, reloading his weapons. He peeked out from behind it and spotted the Soldier making a break for the opposite catwalk. "Not this time." he snapped, firing a warning shot in front of the Soldier, which forced the mercenary to stop moving. As Rex began to fire at him more, the Soldier pulled out his shovel and swatted the incoming blaster bolts away. He then ran towards Rex, shovel in hand, and the clone trooper continued to fire. Soldier managed to avoid any major damage and threw the shovel into Rex's face, stunning him. Soldier then grabbed the shovel again and went to smack Rex in the head with it again. The clone captain grabbed the shovel in time, holding it back, then planted a kick to the Soldier's gut, forcing him to drop the shovel. Rex then swatted his opponent on the head with his own weapon, then struck him in the chest with it. As Rex went to stab the shovel through the back of Solider's neck, the mercenary drew his shotgun and shot Rex in the chest with it, blasting him over the table. The clone's armour held up well, but the force behind the shot threw him off. Soldier then began to fire more rounds into Rex, who was having difficulty standing back up, but he rolled another grenade towards the Solider, who quickly performed a Rocket Jump to escape. Little did the mercenary know, Rex hadn't actually cooked the grenade, and he had just left himself exposed. Rex immediately drew his DC-17s again and fired two blaster bolts into the Soldier, who dropped back down to the ground, severely wounded. As the mercenary tried to stand back up, Rex pointed his pistols at him again. "This is for my brothers." he said through gritted teeth, slowly plugging the Soldier full of laser bolts, backing him towards the sinkhole, where with a clean shot through the head, the Soldier dropped into the abyss, as an LAAT gunship began to drop in. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Soldiers' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights